Breathe
by Ravynn Rampage
Summary: Al is older than Ed...Roy is younger? And it's totally CRAZY! More than a few surprises
1. Chapter 1

-1** Chapter 1**

**_By: Aiden Rave_**

**"I'm telling you, just hook up with Maes or somebody. Anybody, " my friend, Winry said as we walked to my house. "Maes and I are only friends. We've been friends since grade school." I told her for the hundredth time. She sighed and shook her head in disappointment. **

"**Is there something he told you not to tell me?"**

"**Well, yes, and no."**

"**What do you mean yes and no?," I asked her as we turned the corner.**

"**I mean he didn't really tell me anything."**

"**Complete answers p-OUCH!" I said falling to the ground.**

"**Are you okay young lady?," A voice asked.**

**The voice seemed to connect with a hand because it reached out to me.**

"**I'm a girl now? That's great. I guess being able to cross-dress wasn't enough,'' I thought to myself, taking his hand.**

"**Yeah. I am. Thanks," I said as he hoisted me to my feet.**

"**That's good. Um…Would you happened to know where a Edward Elric lives?," He asked.**

**Winry** **and I looked at each other then laughed and walked to my house. Sure enough he followed.**

"**This is my house. If you want, you can join us inside," I said to him opening the door to the middle mansion that was between two others.**

"**Sorry Ed, but I can't stay. I have some homework to do," Winry said backing up.**

"**You can do your homework here like you normally do,"**

**I put my key in the lock and unlocked the door.**

"**You're Edward Elric?," The guy I bumped into earlier asked suddenly.**

**I smiled at him evilly, "The one and only…Why?"**

"**I'm Roy Mustang. A friend of Al's."**

"**You know Al?," Ed and I asked him eagerly.**

"**Y-yeah. Why?"**

**Winry and I looked at each other then rushed Roy into the house.**

"**What in the name of Flaming Alchemist are you two up to?," he asked once we closed the front door.**

"**How is he? Does he remember us? Did he tell you to come?" We kept dogging him with questions and he answered them so calmly.**

"**See ya tomorrow," I told Winry as she left.**

**She nodded and closed the door behind her.**

"**Maybe I should go too," Roy said after I closed the door.**

"**No way. You're staying. It's not like you have a place to stay tonight and you still have to tell me why you were looking for me."**

"**It's true I don't have a place to stay tonight, so I have no choice, but to stay."**

"**Good! Your room is upstairs and the first door to the left. Bathroom is across from that room so take your shower and let me bandage your back," I told him as I walked to the basement door.**

"**How did you know about my back?"**

"**It was kind of hard to miss the way you winced when Winry pushed you inside."**

**Roy laughed. Now that I think about it he is kind of cute.**

"**Okay. You caught me…I'll take a shower then meet you in the basement with my clothes."**

"**Good. I didn't even have to tell you."**

"**It was just a guess," He said, getting up off the couch and walking upstairs.**

**I smiled and went down stairs after opening the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The door opened to the basement and Roy came down the stairs. "Hey there," he said, appearing at the corner of my eye as I turned around. **

"**Did you bring your clothes?"**

"**Yeah I have them right here. Thanks for letting me stay here."**

"**No problem. You can stay as long as you need," I told him, grabbing his clothes and putting them into the machine.**

"**Where's the rest of your family?," He asked me.**

**I gripped the washing machine's top and braced myself as he asked the question. It seemed like a deadly poison. It hurt me to think about it, but I knew he wanted an answer. "My parents died a few months ago and my brother is in the hospital." **

"**I'm sorry to hear that. I shouldn't have asked."**

"**It's okay. It just reminds me of my mistake."**

**I felt him hug me from behind. "Why are you hugging me?" I asked him, the hair on the back of my neck standing straight as he breathed slowly. He didn't hand me an answer. I felt is lips on my neck. I stopped breathing. His lips parted, slowly his teeth sank into my skin. My mind starts to race. I lifted my head up quickly and banged him in the nose. I turned around quickly, placing my hand on my neck. **

"**What the hell are you?!" I asked him, practically screaming.**

**Roy sat there covering his nose with one hand, looking away from me, his towel stand around him.**

"**I said "What are you?!""**

**He still looked away.**

"**Tell me what the fuck you are!!" Ok. This time I was yelling. **

**Roy winced. I felt little sympathy for him.**

"**I- I'm a vampire," he said in a low voice.**

**I didn't know what to say so I walked up the stairs and opened the door, walking out into the dark living room.**

"**I'm sorry," Came his soft response. I stopped outside the door then turned and slammed it shut.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I woke in my bed the next day, hearing the sound of running water. "I thought I fell asleep on the couch last night," I thought to myself. It wasn't soon after that thought that I remembered what happened last night. "Damn vampire," I said aloud. Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked like always. Instead of replying, Roy opened the door and walked into my room wearing a towel around his waist.**

"**I'm sorry about last night." He said in a low voice.**

**I grunted and got out of bed. "I'm going to the store. Try not to do anything stupi--"**

"**Stop being such a dick about it! I said I'm sorry!" **

"**I don't give a damn about your apology! You bit my fuckin' neck without my permission!"**

**Roy stalked toward me. I was afraid that he was going to bite me again, but he didn't. He grabbed my arms tightly. "I told you I'm sorry. I was hungry and you were the closest blood source."**

**Ok, now I was really pissed off. "Thanks so much, Dick head. I always wanted to be a meal for a vampire."**

**Roy kissed me before letting go of my arms. I was surprised at his action, and turned to run out the door. I couldn't take it anymore, this guy kissing me seemed right on so many levels. I think I loved him, it was creepy considering the fact I met him yesterday. Outside of that I still had to think of all the things coming up: summer break, my birthday, and the pool party. Most importantly I had to check on my brother to make sure he was doing well.**

**I grabbed my coat near the door and hurried down stairs as I thought about all of this. I reached the bottom step and heard Roy coming down the steps. For some reason I opened the door and sprinted a mile before slowing down. This was the dumbest thing I've done since middle school, which was a long time ago. I ran one hand through my hair and realized that I had left my glasses in the house. _Damn…I guess I'm going to have to go without them for a while. _My eyesight seemed a bit off but all in all I could see like anyone else. **

**As I walked down the street I thought of where I could go to avoid going back. I rubbed my neck and felt the two puncture wounds that a certain dick head gave me last night. A thought suddenly popped into my head and I smiled. The store…**


	4. Randomness

-1**RANDOMNESS!!**

**Alchemic Neko: Thank you all for reading this far into "Breathe" I know it's not all that hot, but I promise to make it better. Oh, and to make things easier pleace call me snickers X3**

**Ed: Not to hot? It seems like fucking winter.**

**Roy: Now Ed, that's not a very nice thing to say to a newbie.**

**Snickers : A newbie?! I'm not a newbie…**

**Roy: You are from where I stand.**

**Snickers : I can erase your ass, Roy.**

**Ed: What ass?**

**Snickers: That's what I'm talking about.**

**Roy: That's why I'm not an Uke…**

**Ed: Is that supposed to mean something?**

**Roy: Outside of the fact that your _SHORT ALL AROUND_**, **no.**

**Ed: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?! I'M AT LEAST 3 INCHES LONGER THAN YOU!!**

**Snickers: ...Anyway…I believe I should finish up the next chapter.**

_**FROM THIS POINT FORWARD PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CHANGE ANYTHING.**_


	5. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter 4**

**I walked down the alley on Central and hopped three lawns before getting to my favorite medical store. "What's up, Winry?" I said to my best friend when I entered the store. **

**She smiled at me. "Nothing much. Just workin' the counter."**

**I nodded and went down the aisles in search of bandages and peroxide.**

"**Did you keep Roy?" **

**I picked up a box of sterile bandages and two bottles of peroxide. "I might have."**

**Winry squealed.**

**I shook my head and walked up to her. "We didn't do anything." I said honestly as I placed the items on the counter. Winry's mouth dropped. "Nothing…?" She asked in horror. I nodded my head slowly. She closed her mouth and sighed. "You are such a loser." **

**It was my turn for my mouth to drop open. She laughed at me and rung my items up. "Evilisness." I hissed to her as I took out my wallet and paid for my items. She smiled, gave me my bag and said. "See ya on Monday."**

**I walked out the door as I said goodbye and started walking down the street. I was debating on going home or going someplace else when a hand covered my mouth and dragged me into a dark alleyway. I admit I was scared shitless, but I had a feeling I knew who it was. I bit down on the hand and saw that it tensed. I mentally praised myself and bit down harder. "Stop biting me." The voice said.**

**I shook my head in protest which earned me getting my ass kneed. It wasn't very comfortable since I had no ass to begin with (Hahaha I just insulted myself!). I bit down a bit harder and got kneed in the ass…Again. "Stop biting me you little cocksucker." The voice said. Okay…I knew it wasn't John or any other guy I knew, the voice was to deep and now I was in waist deep shit. I kept my teeth the way they were and started wondering why the guy only laid one hand on me. **

"**Hmm. Good boy…You stopped biting me." The voice said. It sent shivers down my spine. The voice seemed so cold, yet so warm at the same time. **

**My body seemed to tense without me knowing it at the time, but the one thing I did know, was what the guy was using his other hand for. I wanted to scream and run away, but I couldn't. If I did I 'd look utterly insane.**


	6. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter 5**

**The guy was fondling my fucking crotch! I was so afraid that my muscles tensed to the point I couldn't move. "You wanna play?" The guy asked. I wanted to shake my head, but my muscles wouldn't allow me to. So, of course the guy thought I said yes. I was about to punch him when he started grinding himself on my back. I was beginning to feel sick and wanted to run, But again…I couldn't and it was a bad idea, seeing as he was unzipping my pants. I started to breath heavily and my face was getting hot. "You like it huh?'' the guy asked me in a whisper. I shivered again. _I swear I'm gonna kick this guy's ass and send him running for a fucking doctor! _I mentally applaud myself for think that, but changed the subject over to something more important…How the fuck can no one see this happening in broad- fucking day light?! There were enough people walking alone or with someone to see this happening. I shut my eyes and wished that someone would see this and help.**

**Just then, the guy behind me stopped and moved away from me. I could feel it, him moving and someone towering over me. I opened my eyes and saw a girl that was at least a n inch or two shorter than me. She grabbed my hand and ran out the alley with me behind her. We ran a good mile away and were close to my house. I stopped to breathe once we crossed the street . My hands on my knees and my torso bent over. Once I felt like I caught my breath, I looked up to thank the girl but she was gone. I looked around me to she if she was close, but instead found my bag. I thought I dropped it back in the alley, but I guess that girl picked it up for me. I had to smile. She seemed very nice. I wanted to see her again and thank her. I was rather happy at the moment and was until I realized that I had started walking and stopped in front of my house.**

**"You've been gone for quite some time." Roy said to me. I glared at him for a second before walking up the steps. "Why are your pants undone?" He asked as I walked past him. "None of your business." I spat.**

**Roy grabbed my arm and tugged it back. "What happened while you were gone?" **

**I stayed quiet and tugged my arm away from his grip. "That is none of your business." **

**Roy grabbed my hand again and tugged me harder. "What happened?" He asked. His eyes turning from silver to red. I was tense. I couldn't answer him. I wouldn't.**

**His grip seemed to have tighten on my arm. I winced in pain. " Nothing happened." I told him.**

"**Why are your pants undone?"**

"**I had to take a piss and forgot to fix them."**

**My guess was that he didn't buy it, but let go of my hand. I rubbed my arm and stalked into my house. Before he could walk in I slammed the door in his face.**


End file.
